


Stories I Recommend

by ChoirGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoirGirl/pseuds/ChoirGirl
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug books that are definitely worth checking out.By the way, some of these stories are only available to registered users.
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Hey guys. This is a list of books by lots of different people that I really like.

Ships that will be included:  
Adrien x Marinette  
Luka x Marinette  
Felix x Marinette  
Damian x Marinette  
Peter x Marinette


	2. Information for Chapters

Adrien x Marinette:

Luka x Marinette: 11

Felix x Marinette:

Damian x Marinette: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

Peter x Marinette: 4, 5

Don Flack x Marinette: 3

In Charge of the School


	3. Revenge done Right

By: DawnWave  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203873

Don Flack/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug

Who says that revenge is best served cold? Wouldn't it be best to do it right?


	4. A Spideybug Oneshot

By: Cornholio4  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200480

A oneshot set in the future. Marionette returns to Paris to see her parents along with her husband Peter Parker.


	5. A Spider's web, A ladybug's delight

By: lilnome  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852070/chapters/44742793

When Marinette's mysterious new foreign boyfriend shows up, the class is in for a shock.  
On Hiatus


	6. #Wayne Angel

By: Tired_College_Student_Writing  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537135/chapters/48746393

After Grayson posts a video on the wrong twitter, Damian feels like he should lose his social media privileges, and possibly his hand.


	7. Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

By: Starlight16  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648319/chapters/72893565

Oneshots about Miraculous Ladybug. There are also crossovers with DC. COS IM A DAMINETTE FAN.  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING!


	8. Friendly Sunshine In Gotham

By: M1dn1ght_Star  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591372/chapters/62109220

Marinette is happy to be back in Gotham after a visit with Jagged several years ago. This might just end up being the perfect way to expose Lila once and for all, as a nice bonus to seeing her honorary family and boyfriend again.


	9. Pain, Loss, and Recovery

By: lilnome  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979447/chapters/52448260

Marinette's parents are dead, and she has to figure out how to live without them at sixteen. Luckily, her boyfriend and his family are there to help.


	10. Exposed in Gotham

By: AFLproduction  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881065

Marinette wins her class a trip to Gotham but who takes the credit? and who try's to ruin the trip for her? (In this everyone is on Lukas side except Chloe and Adrien) let's see how her boyfriend Damian Wayne and the entire Wayne family react to what's happening with the class


	11. The One to Make It Stay Series

By: xxoceanswavesxx  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404121

  1. Thinking of Ways 
    * How did Kitty Section find out about Lila lying?
    * Prequel to "Silence Can Be Beautiful".
  2. Silence Can Be Beautiful 
    * Slight AU for Season 3. Set around the events of Silencer.
    * Marinette gets to thinking that maybe it's time to move on from Adrien, and focus on the things that make her happy.
    * And people that make her happy.
  3. White Hot Morning 
    * Sequel to "Silence Can be Beautiful".
    * As the school year ends, Marinette finds some relationships might be compromised. But with summer around the corner and a new relationship in progress, she might just be able to bear the heat.
  4. The Radio Still Plays 
    * Sequel to "White Hot Morning".
    * Marinette and her friends head down to the beach for Summer Session.
    * Aka the beach episode.
  5. All the Laughs We Had in the Past 
    * Marinette returns home from Summer Sesh with a major revelation. Unfortunately, the surprises won't cease as certain cruelty and betrayal results in making major changes and facing two wrathful akumas.
  6. A Bottle of Exquisite Stuff 
    * Summer is finally over. With school back in full swing, Marinette finds herself more at a loss with new allies, enemies, and wild cards with their own agendas.
    * Sequel to "All the Laughs We Had in the Past"
  7. There's a Horror in My Head 
    * From blooming romances and summer adventures, to troubling partnerships and enemies gaining victories, Marinette's been through it all in the past half year. And now, it all leads to this...
    * The final arc of "The One to Make It Stay".
  8. Paper Sky Peels Off the Walls 
    * Side stories set throughout "The One to Make It Stay", including alternate perspectives.
  9. TOtMiS Anniversary Edition 
    * A bonus collection to celebrate the one year anniversary of "The One to Make It Stay".




	12. Chapter 12

Miraculous_786  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164

  * A Visit to Princeton Academy 
    * Miss Mendeliev and Bustier's class take a trip to the expensive private school Princeton!
    * Wait, the principal there is your best friend's uncle? Wow, Lila, that's amazing!
  * A Grandfather’s Love 
    * Curious as to why his granddaughter missed one of their weekly baking sessions, Roland Dupain decides to figure out why.
  * The Assassin - The Protector 
    * He was tasked to assassinate the girl.
    * Not devote himself as the Protector of her and her best friend.
  * Listen 
    * Ladybug has had enough of Chat Noir's pestering for a date.
    * Too bad they argued about it in public.
  * Disappointed 
    * Alya remembers the time she was severely disappointed in Marinette.
    * But she didn't expect the tables to turn - and a strong sense of déjà vu when they did.
  * I'm Surprised You Don't Recognise Me 
    * Lila decides to blame Marinette for prank calling the Fire Department.
    * Luckily her friends and family are ready to defend her.
  * Angel in Disguise 
    * Lila's a demon.
    * Luka's an angel.
    * One wants to steal souls - the other, protect them.
    * It just so happens the two are targetting one soul in particular.
  * Cupcake? 
    * King Monkey, or Kim.
    * The boy with a crush on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
    * And hero that is terrible at keeping his identity secret.
  * It's Your Birthday 
    * Adrien knows she's been tormented by the whole class - all thanks to a liar.
    * Wouldn't you know, it's Marinette's birthday, and he has the perfect present.
    * The downfall of Lila.
    * After all, Princesses deserve to spoilt.
  * Of Brothers And Beverages 
    * Marinette, along with her co-worker Adrien, notice an exhausted teen at the coffee shop they work at.
    * Naturally, they decide to see if he's okay - leading to a sibling-like friendship between them and Tim.
    * It's no surprise that the delicious pastries Tim bring home catch his brothers' eyes...
    * ...and they decide to investigate.
  * Domestic Anniversaries 
    * As a surprise for their anniversary, Damian takes Marinette to the local pet store to adopt some animals.
    * And man, do they adopt.
  * An Awkward Reveal 
    * Who can blame Edward Nygma for being protective over his adopted daughter?
    * The very daughter who was dating Damian Wayne right under his nose.
    * It was only a matter of time until Marinette's dad and uncles found out, along with her boyfriend's family.
    * Now they want to meet her in person, much to the annoyance of the Riddler's overprotective instincts.
  * I Expected Business, Not...Babies? 
    * Tim only wanted to complete his work in Paris - easily, peacefully, and most importantly, safely.
    * He didn't expect to come across a villain turning people into kids.
    * Or one of those very kids thinking of him as their "Bwuda".
  * A Familiar Melody 
    * Luka can hear a heart's tune.
    * And can tell who's is who's - with or without the mask.
  * Crazy Coffee Conspiracies 
    * A theory about Ladybird and Red Robin dating...
    * ...and both being aliens?
    * All it takes is an oblivious Adrien Agreste and one sleep-deprived Tim Drake to prove the theory true.
    * If it is indeed true, that is.
  * A Mother And Her Instincts 
    * It's a mother's instinct to protect her children.
    * And if said children happen to be Paris's heroes?
    * Well, that only means that there's more to protect them from.
  * The Teeter In Your Tune Is Destined For Disaster 
    * For as long as Luka could remember, he had possession of an ability that no one was aware of.
    * It was both a gift and a curse.
  * You Were To Babysit, Not Abandon 
    * Lila thinks that babysitting Alya's sisters is a great way to manipulate the reporter.
    * Too bad she doesn't realise what little devils they are.
    * Nor how a certain Adrien Agreste is so keen on keeping his friends, and their relatives, safe from her.
  * A Bat Protective Of A Cat 
    * Bruce Wayne, as the godfather of Adrien Agreste and practical brother of Emilie, takes it upon himself to save the boy from Gabriel and his emotional neglect.
    * Only, he didn’t anticipate the ladybug-themed heroine to barge in and try to bring back the partner that she thought to have been kidnapped.
  * The Bad Get Outed In Bad Ways 
    * You know the saying: 'Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire'?
    * An akuma strikes Lila, with their goals unknown to most. It comes as a big shock to all when said saying ends up being true.
  * After all, she is a liar. 
    * The Demon And Her Angel
    * The demon Marinette Dupain-Cheng comforts her angel boyfriend after a falling out with his father.
    * And perhaps gives him a reason to think about if he truly wants to stay in heaven.
  * Her Boyfriend, My Girlfriend 
    * Marinette's class is insistent on her turning up to a date with Adrien that Alya prepared.
    * What they don't know is that she already has a date, with a boyfriend that none of them would expect.
  * We'll Be Safe In Gotham 
    * Marinette and her partner Kagami flee Paris in an attempt to escape Adrien Agreste, and find themselves relaxing in a Gotham park not so long after.
    * Only for a stray frisbee to disrupt their date.
  * My Cousin 
    * By accident, Marinette and Adrien change Harley Quinn into a young teen using their magic.
    * What follows are shenanagins involving a jester, a liar, a dumb class and two hyenas.
  * Fashion Queen And King 
    * Queens don't need a prince.
    * What they want is a king.
  * The Underworld Is The Place For Us 
    * He said he'd love her no matter what domain she ruled over - so why did he leave? Why did he not return to Earth?
    * Marinette makes the decision to make sure he does, and who knows? Maybe he'll be okay with that.




	13. Ethel's Daminette December 2019

By: EthelPhantom

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191

  * and once the truth's revealed 
    * Luka stopped where he was massaging his forehead and, lowering his hand enough for her to see his eyes, he raised his eyebrow. “Did you— Did you just say Damian is just a friend? Did I get that right? Please tell me I didn’t hear that right.”
    * In which Marinette is being dumb and Luka has the job of an exasperated best friend.
  * Reuniting with the Angel that Didn't Come from Heaven 
    * He heard the sound of heels against the floor coming towards him but paid no mind to it until they stopped and the person started talking to him. “I’m sorry it took me a while, it’s nice to meet y— Damian?” Damian looked up, shocked to hear the surprise in the woman’s voice. The recognition in her voice, like she actually knew him instead of just knowing who he was. The way she used his first name instead of calling him a Wayne indicated that, anyway. “Angel?”
  * "Well, I actually like her, for one." 
    * “Aww Damian, you look like you’ve never decorated for your birthday before”, Marinette said joking as she watched her boyfriend — dear god, she was never going to get over being able to call Damian that and how happy it made her every time — stand in the middle of the room with lights in his hands. He turned his head to her and arched his eyebrow with a questioning look in his eyes.
    * In which Marinette finds out Damian has never decorated the manor before and she needs to change that. Right now.
  * Love You Like Nothing I've Had Before 
    * “Huh…? How is my meter so high… Maman, what does it mean when your meter is full?”
    * A simple, innocent question asked by a young child, likely no older than five years of age, who only knew the pattern on her arm was a meter that told something about her soulmate. She didn’t know what it was for, her parents had never told her.
    * In a world, where one can see how dangerous their soulmate is on their wrist, as well as their name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's meter goes from very high at a young age to zero in the matter of only a few years, until colours and her soulmate's name finally return to her world.
  * Mornings Like This 
    * She snuggled closer to her boyfriend and smiled into his chest, happy as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself.
    * Yeah, what Marinette wouldn’t give for more mornings like this.
  * Upon These Snowy Days 
    * She whipped her head around to look outside through the window, and as she guessed, it was snowing. The ground had a beautiful white cover, and even though it was still thin, she loved it. Then she turned to look at Damian and just melted right then and there. “You remembered”, she gasped and tried to push back her tears of happiness, mostly succeeding. Her voice cracked though but she was fine with that. As long as she made sure he knew she was touched and happy.
  * Death Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints) 
    * "Officially, I won, but is it truly so? Look at what it brought me!"
  * Supposed to End Like This 
    * Nothing was supposed to go like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose his heart. Mother wasn’t supposed to give him such orders. She wasn’t supposed to find out about her. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. They weren’t even supposed to meet in the first place.
    * But most importantly, it all wasn’t supposed to end like… this. If only it was possible to start over.
  * Of Flowers And Strawberries 
    * “It’s good, though a little too sweet—”
    * “It’s supposed to be sweet, Dames.”
    * “But, it’s still not as sweet as you.”
    * Mari looked at him with eyes wide before she squealed and hid her face from him. “God, you always make me blush so much”, she mumbled, keeping her face buried behind her hands.
    * Damian laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, slowly peeling her hands off her face. As he finally got to see her expression, he smirked and kissed her temple. “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose, habibti. You’re so adorable.”
  * Aroma Mocha 
    * A horrible weather forces Damian into a coffee shop he's never been in before, and he totally falls in love with the coffee the cute irritating barista makes him. Now if only he could get her to spell his name correctly at least once.
    * Alternatively, the one where Damian is irritated at the barista, Marinette is a cute, spiteful little shit and Damian ends up genuinely enjoying coffee.
  * Bon Anniversaire, Mon Tresor 
    * If you asked Damian, the day could’ve gone so much better.
    * First he had to be up until 5 in the morning fighting Scarecrow because he just wouldn’t be defeated. Then he had to get up at 7 for school — again, after two hours of sleep, by no means was it up there among his favourite things.
    * And as if that wasn’t enough, he was needed as Robin for some reason in the middle of his psychology class. He had somehow had to explain to the professor as to why he needed to leave and why there was a chance he wasn’t going to be back in time. The professor hadn’t been happy about it at all but let him go as he was one of the most responsible students in her class otherwise.
    * As it turned out, he only got away in the evening. So much for hoping to get back to class before it ended.
  * perhaps the worst of timings and ideas (but I'll still do it 'cause I'll do it with you) 
    * So, perhaps they should have thought it through before all… this.
    * Whether that meant Marinette and Damian or Adrien and Jon, well, no one was sure.




End file.
